


Pagbubukang Liwayway

by missbirdie (matchagreentear)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kiligs
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: oh, ang pag-ibig nga naman.





	Pagbubukang Liwayway

**Author's Note:**

> written in lapslock. un-beta'ed.
> 
> hi frends, nagpractice lang me magwrite in tagalog for future projects. pero kinilig talaga me ng slight while typing this huhu. imagine them living in a humble little house with wooden floors and ceilings tapos yung doormat nila yung pinag-tagpi tapi na cloth. laging amoy tocino at sinangag tuwing umaga. may washing machine sa labas. tabi sila sa kama tapos yung kobre kama nila tweety bird na kupas na. Okie anyway, i hope you enjoy this super short read. I'm planning to make more para gumaling ako magtagalog puro kasi bisaya tsaka english alam ko haha sorry idk <3333

“‘di biro ang sumulat ng awitin para sa’yo…” kanta ni luhan habang abala sa pamamalantsya ng kanilang uniporme para bukas. lunes na muli at magsisimula na naman ang panibagong linggo na puno ng walang kasiguraduhan, at sa malamang, kapaguran. 

 

ang simoy ng hangin ay malamig, at tila ang tunog lamang ng ulan na pumapatak sa kanilang bubong ang tanging kasa-kasama ng binata. nang lumingon siya sa orasan ay laking gulat niya, limang minuto nalang ay maga-ala una na ng madaling araw. maya-maya ay kailangan na niyang gumising ulit para pumasok sa trabaho, pero sa dami ng kinailangan niyang gawin at tapusin ay ngayon lamang siya nakapag-plantsya.

 

_ para akong isang sirang ulo, hilo’t lito.  _

 

“labs” rinig niya ang pagtawag ng kanyang kinakasama galing sa kanilang kwarto. 

 

_ kanila.  _ minsan ay hirap pa din siyang paniwalaan na nandito na sila. ito na ang inabot nila. hindi man ubod ng ginhawa ang buhay na meron sila,  _ pero,  _ pero ito ay kanila lamang. 

 

“sehun? gising ka pa?” sagot niya, dahan-dahang tinupi ang polo na mamaya ay isusuot rin. 

 

sa paglabas ng isang binata sa kanila kwarto ay tila nabalot si luhan sa isang sumpa. isang napakagandang sumpa. siya ay napatigil sa kanyang ginagawa habang pinagmamasdan ang binata na naglalakad patungo sa kanya. “alam mo naman, di ako makakatulog ng mahimbing kung wala ka sa tabi ko.” pag-nguso ni sehun.

 

wari’y hindi mapigilan ng nakatatanda ang pamumula ng kanyang mga pisngi at ang kilig na dumaloy sa mula ulo hanggang talampakan. mag-iilang taon na din nang sila’y nagtapat sa isa’t-isang ng nararamdaman, at kinalaunan ay naging magkasintahan. ngunit parang kahapon lang ay unang umakyat ng nanligaw sa kanya si sehun, bagaman hindi sang-ayon ang mga tao sa kanilang paligid ay pinatunayan nito na mas matatag ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t-isa kesa sa opinyon ng iba. 

 

“suuus, ikaw naman.” tukso ni luhan. “mauna ka na, hun. tatapusin ko lang itong--” ito ay tila imposible, ngunit lalo pang tumindi ang kilig na naramdaman niya nang yumakap ang mga bisig ng kasintahan sa kanyang baywang. 

 

“tulog na tayo, mahal.” mahinahon na sabi ni sehun, habang unti-unting inuugoy silang dalawa sa gitna ng katahimikan ng gabi, sa kanilang munting sala. 

 

“meron pa akong papasadahan ng uniform mo, no. mauna ka na.” sinubukang itago ni luhan ang kilig na bumabalot sa kanyang katauhan. pero alam naman niya,  _ nila,  _ na halos bumaluktot na sa sahig si luhan dahil sa nararamdaman niya. tuloy pa din ang pang-aasar ni sehun sa kanyang kasintahan. 

 

“sinong maz angat?! ako o yang mga damit na yan?!” paghihimutok ni sehun. hindi na napigilan ni luhan ang tawang lumabas sa kanyang mapupulang labi. 

 

sampung minuto makalipas ang ala-una na ng madaling araw pero ang kanilang diwa ay gising na gising pa. ngayon ay tumatawa ng sabay sa kalokohang pinaggagawa nila. patuloy ang kanilang pag-ugoy sa napahinay na tunog ng katahimikan.

 

ang pag-ibig nga naman, sa isip-isip ni luhan, ay isang bigay na hindi mo inaasahan. 

pwedeng, ito ay sobrang layo sa kung anuman ang gusto mo. 

pwedeng, perpekto na ito sa paningin mo kahit sa totoo ay kabaliktaran ito.

 

pero yan ay pag-ibig. 

ang pag-ibig ay ang pinagsasaluhang pandesal at peanut butter tuwing umaga.

ang paghuhugas ng mga pinggan habang katabi ang isa’t-isa

ang maliliit na sorpresang miryenda tuwing sabado o linggo ng hapon

ang mga bagay na, sa katunayan, ay napakasimple at ordinaryo lamang. ngunit nagiging makabuluhan kung gagawin mo kasama ang taong pinagkamamahal mo. 

 

nang kumatok ang pag-ibig sa pinto ng buhay nila, ito ay kanilang pinagbuksan. at hinayaang ipagpalagay ang sarili sa buhay ng isa’t-isa. 


End file.
